


let's give 'em pumpkin to talk about

by thotsandfeelings



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Series, Smut, alotta puns in this one folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotsandfeelings/pseuds/thotsandfeelings
Summary: “Come on, Josh. It’ll be fun. I wanna see you in those baseball pants.” She slides her hands around him and into his back pockets before squeezing his ass playfully. “And I know for a fact that you’ve fantasized about me as a Rockford Peach.”
Relationships: Josh Lyman/Donna Moss
Comments: 16
Kudos: 67





	let's give 'em pumpkin to talk about

“Trick-or-treat.”

Donna looks up from her desk and smiles when she sees Josh leaning against the door frame. 

“Hey, you,” she says as he walks toward her and around her desk. “I don’t have any candy.”

“We can improvise,” he murmurs and he leans down to give her a sweet kiss. She smiles against him when he leans in again, tipping her chin further up with his fingers for one more stolen kiss before breaking away and leaning against her desk. 

“What are you doin’ over here?” Donna asks, happy to see him, but they have to get ready for the big Halloween soirée that President Santos insisted on hosting in the grand ballroom complete with apple bobbing, a fortune teller, pumpkin carving, and cookie decorating. Not to mention the literal hundreds of pounds of candy for all the White House trick-or-treaters. 

Josh just shrugs innocently. “I missed you. Haven’t seen you all day.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” he says and he gives her his best dimpled smile. The one he uses to kiss her ass when he’s in trouble. 

She narrows her eyes. “What’d you do?”

He rolls his eyes. “What makes you think I did something?”

“‘Cause you’re in my office for no reason and you’re giving me the dimples.”

“What?” he asks in mock outrage. “I’m not allowed to come see my girlfriend? Or smile?”

“Of course you’re allowed to come see me,” she soothes. “It’s actually perfect timing. We can get ready and head to the ballroom together.”

“Well, that’s what I came down here to talk to you about,” he says, giving her his charming smile again. “I was thinking we could skip it.”

She rolls her eyes. “There it is.”

“Come on, Donna. It’s Friday night with no actual pressing issues of state; foreign or domestic.” He tugs on her hand so she’ll stand up and he wraps his hand low on her waist. “We can have a romantic dinner and get wine drunk and do our own, much dirtier, version of bobbing for apples.”

He nips at her neck and she chuckles at him. “I thought you wanted to go?” 

“I never wanted to go. _You_ wanted to go.”

She hums and grins up at him. “Come on, Josh. It’ll be fun. I wanna see you in those baseball pants.” She slides her hands around him and into his back pockets before squeezing his ass playfully. “And I know for a fact that you’ve fantasized about me as a Rockford Peach.”

He grins wickedly. “It’s the socks. Knee highs really do it for me.”

She laughs and squeezes his ass one more time before giving him a quick kiss and pushing him toward the door. “One hour. You gotta do at least one ‘who’s Lou?!’, it’ll drive her crazy.”

* * *

Josh grabs Donna’s hand when their agent parks the car to help her out and they start the trek up to their apartment, his arm swinging around her shoulders. 

“You know, if we would’ve stayed just a little longer I think we would’ve won the cutest couple contest,” he quips. 

Donna sneaks her hand into the back pocket of his white pants, firmly squeezing his ass, and he grins over at her. “You do look quite dashing,” she says, her voice low. “It’s too bad the major leagues didn’t work out, Mr. Dugan.”

“Would you have waited if I had gone off to war like Dottie’s husband? Give up your catching career for a schmuck like me?”

“You’re not a schmuck,” Donna murmurs and she nods to the agent at the door and follows Josh inside. He turns toward her when the door closes behind them and wraps his arms around her. “I always did feel a little unsatisfied with Dottie’s ending, but if it were you and me...,” she shrugs her shoulders as her arms wrap around his neck. “I’d give it up for you.”

A sweet smile crosses his face as he kisses her. He reaches up to flick her red ball cap off and toss it on the couch before turning them around and heading toward their bedroom. He runs into the wall and she giggles happily against his mouth, her hands coming up to caress his cheeks. 

“Josh, you have to take this jersey off, you’re getting pumpkin all over me.”

He had left her during the festivities when Miranda Santos had begged him to help her carve her pumpkin and the guts had apparently exploded all over him. He smiles and leans back to pull the shirt off his back and over his shoulders. He throws it in the bathroom and turns back to her, crowding her against the wall and kissing her cheek. 

“Did I ever tell you how sexy you look in this tonight?”

“No, but I got a couple ‘adorable’s from various mothers.”

“I’ve been going crazy all night,” he says, his eyes bright. “Why do you think I left and hung out with the kid instead? You just make me wanna—“ he cuts himself off by kissing her deeply, running his tongue slowly against hers. He pins her against the wall with his hips and he drags his hands down her torso to play with the belt around her waist. 

She smiles when his hands move back up to squeeze her breasts. “Josh, are you planning on camping out at second base all night or...?”

He pulls back and gives her a look. “You’re going with baseball euphemisms?”

She nods, way too amused at herself, and slides her hands down his back and to his ass, pulling him against her, and he groans. “I was going just as crazy, you know. I told you, baseball pants are a big turn on for me and I’m lookin’ to score.”

She captures his lips again and he pulls her around the wall and they stumble toward the bedroom. Josh toes out of his shoes and Donna circles around him slowly, a predatory smile on her face when he tugs off his undershirt, leaving him only in his pants and tall socks. She reaches out and runs her fingers along his skin softly, feeling his stomach quiver when she goes lower.

“You know, Tom Hanks in that movie was a big sexual awakening for me.”

“Tom Hanks?” Josh asks, a little incredulous, but mostly amused. “ _Really_? He’s like America’s most wholesome dad.”

She just shrugs and starts to undo his belt. “Jimmy was so grumpy and rugged.” She kisses him thoroughly. “Kinda became a complex,” she murmurs and sticks her hand down to cup him through his boxers. 

Josh’s eyes close and he exhales heavily as he leans his head against her shoulder. He turns his face into her neck, kissing the sensitive spot behind her ear, and his hands bruise her waist. He undoes the buttons on her dress, opening it to free her breasts, but not taking it off her. He nudges her back and she regretfully takes her hand out of pants as she lays on the bed. She’d prepared for this, though, and worn a bra that clasps in the front, so she undoes it and Josh’s eyes dilate and he licks his lips as she situates herself more comfortably against the pillows. She drags the skirt of the dress higher up her thighs and stretches a knee high covered leg towards him and she smirks when his breathing gets heavier. 

“Josh,” she says, her eyes burning into his. “Come here.” He goes to push his pants down but she stops him. “Keep ‘em on.”

He puts a knee on the bed and runs his hands up from her ankles to her thighs, kneading her flesh sensuously with his warm hands. “I have never been more attracted to anyone as much as I am to you right now.”

She turns fully on her back and hooks a foot behind his bicep, nudging him forward. She’s expecting him to crawl up to her, but he stops at her thighs and flips her skirt up before disappearing underneath it. 

She gasps when he gets right to it, moving her panties aside and licking a firm stripe up her folds. “And he’s stealing third,” she says, grinning when he flips the skirt back to look at her. 

“Honestly, babe, you gotta quit it with the baseball analogies.”

“I’m just keeping with the theme,” she says and she runs a foot up his back as her hand comes down to run through his hair. “Come up here.”

“But—“ She pulls on his hair and he reluctantly crawls the rest of the way up her body. She kisses him and hitches her legs up on his waist. “I had plans down there,” he murmurs. 

“I’m sure you did, but it’s time to slide home.”

He groans again. “ _Donna_.”

She bites her lip, a giggle escaping her at his exasperated look. She just kisses him again and sneaks her hand in his pants again, pulling him out of his boxers and pumping him slowly. His stomach twitches and he leans back to pull her underwear all the way down before kissing his way up her chest, her breasts taunting him, and he sucks a nipple into his mouth. She keens, her back arching toward his mouth and her hand flexing in his hair. She tightens her hold around his hips with her legs and she moans when his free hand slips between her thighs, rubbing her slickness before sticking his middle finger inside her. 

“Fuck, Josh,” she moans, her breath coming less easily as his thumb circles her clit. The sensation is too much with his mouth still suckling on her breast, so she pulls his face up to her and kisses him fiercely. She whines when he adds another finger, his thumb still working her firmly. Her thighs open automatically for him and she breathes heavily against his mouth as he works her higher and higher. She starts thrusting against him and whines again when he slides back down her body, his fingers keeping their rhythm, but he replaces his thumb with his tongue. “ _Christ_.”

Josh moves her leg over his shoulder, his free hand rubbing up and down over her thigh and knee. He moans into her and the vibrations make her thrust against him again. He swipes up inside her, his tongue still lapping over her clit and she groans incoherently. He feels her walls clench around him and he sucks her swollen nub into his mouth, firmly licking against her and she cries out, her thighs boxing his head in as she comes against him. 

Josh stays where he is until she releases him and relaxes underneath him. She tugs on his hair again wordlessly and he bites her thigh before making his way back up to her. He grins wickedly at her sated face. 

“I had to tag third again, it was a pop fly.”

“Shut up,” she says, not unkindly, and hauls him to her, grabbing his dick in her hand and guiding him inside her. Josh moans loudly, his hand fisting the skirt that's pooled above her hips and she sighs. 

He rears up on his knees and she plants her feet to raise her hips. He runs his hands over her exposed skin reverently, practically drooling as he takes her in. 

“This is like every dirty dream I’ve ever had come to life,” he says and she laughs breathlessly before flexing her inner muscles around him. He moans again, his eyes closing, and she reaches up to hold onto the belt loops of his pants. 

She murmurs his name as her thumbs dig into his skin and he pulls back before sliding back into her. She breathes roughly through her nose and urges him on, flexing her hips to get a rhythm going. He keeps it slow, long and languid strokes until she’s writhing underneath him. 

“Josh,” she whines, her thighs quivering from holding them up and she rolls them suddenly so she’s on top of him, her skirt flared around them. He runs his hands underneath and fists the material in his hands again as she quickens her pace. 

“God, Donna, don’t stop.”

His hands are everywhere as they get closer and closer to teetering over the edge. He keeps one fisted around the material of her skirt and the other palms her ass roughly, thrusting up into her. She runs her hand down her body to touch herself and his cock throbs. 

“Donna,” he moans, his eyes rolling back when she swirls her hips and his orgasm swells and begins to crest over him. He’s coherent enough to help her rub her clit, only needing a quick flick of his thumb before she clenches around him tightly and he flies through time and space a little, his mind blissfully empty of anything but _her_ as they grind against each other erratically. He feels her fall onto his chest and he blindly runs his fingers through her silky hair as he comes back to earth, breathing hard. “Holy shit.”

She shakes above him, panting out a laugh as she rolls off of him. She keeps a leg over his waist and he turns toward her, kissing her deeply as he runs his hand up and down her leg. 

“I’m never gonna be able to watch A League of Their Own the same way ever again,” he says. 

“I’m just glad you came around and got into the Halloween spirit.” 

“All you have to do is wear these socks and I’ll do whatever you want, Donnatella.”

She smirks. “That’ll be useful in the future.”

He runs his hand back up to brush her hair behind her ear and kisses her softly. He gives her that ass-kissing smile again when he pulls back. 

“You’re just so boo-tiful. I’m completely spellbound.”

She rolls her eyes and climbs out of the bed. “Okay—“

“Hey, I’m just creepin’ it real,” he says, still smirking as he sits up. “You’re absolutely _eerie_ -sistable.”

Donna chuckles and shakes her head as she makes her way to the bathroom and Josh is close behind. “You’re such a nerd,” she says and she starts the tap for the bathtub. 

“I’m just so batty for you, baby,” he murmurs and he turns her around to kiss her neck. 

“Drop your pants, Dracula. We smell like pumpkin.”

He grins and pulls the rest of his clothes off before reaching for her again when she lets the dress fall from her shoulders and onto the floor. Josh growls when she’s in nothing but her red socks and begrudgingly lets her take them off. She turns around and throws her little concoction into the slowly filling bathtub and lights some tealight candles before throwing her hair up on top of her head. 

“Are we performing a seance?” Josh asks as she steps into the steaming water and grabs his hand to bring him in with her. He sits behind her and sighs happily when she situates herself against him. 

“More of a love brew,” she murmurs, turning her head so she can kiss him. 

Josh hums and rests back against the porcelain, running his fingers across her skin as she settles heavily on his chest. 

“You bewitched me a long time ago,” he murmurs and wraps an arm around her. 

She smiles. “Love at first bite?”

He chuckles and leans forward to nip at her neck again. “Just about.”

“Hmmm, the love potion’s working then.”

Josh buries his face in her neck and holds her tight, just breathing her in. “Thanks for making me go tonight,” he whispers. “I had fun.”

“I’m glad,” she says and she grabs onto his arms. “We’ll have to find a way to top it next year.”

Josh grins at that, affection swelling inside his chest at the thought of spending all his Halloween nights with her, and he holds her tighter before kissing her head. 

“I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is terrible and barely edited, but it wouldn't leave me alone and I love imagining them in these costumes. 
> 
> Happy Halloween, everyone!


End file.
